<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rabbit Taking Care of an Amnesiac Girl by Shouda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734623">A Rabbit Taking Care of an Amnesiac Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouda/pseuds/Shouda'>Shouda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Maybe other hololive/nijisanji character, Memory Loss, Other pairing as we go, Some Magic/Fantasy, a little angst and drama, please create more pekomoona content :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouda/pseuds/Shouda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usada Pekora, having gathered her resolve as a princess, decided to finally take a step forward. That day too, her plans should've been successful and she would've taken a step closer toward her ambition.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>At least that is how it 'should have' been, if not for a certain unexpected guest.</p><p>Follow their story as the rabbit girl takes care of the amnesiac purple-haired girl called Moona Hoshinova (or at least tried). Maybe all while learning new things and meeting new or old friends along the way.</p><p>
  <b>[ON HOLD INDEFINITELY]</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moona Hoshinova/Usada Pekora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, care to explain why you are here peko?" a girl, to be precise, a rabbit girl since you can see a pair of rabbit ears atop her head, said while crossing her arms. The rabbit girl name is Usada Pekora. Right now, she is in the middle of interrogating her unexpected visitor. Yellow golden colored eyes staring sharply at the purple-haired girl sitting across her, whose both hands are neatly placed on her lap. </p><p>Two cups of tea are set on the table. The other girl curiously stared at the cup set in front of her and take it with both hands. The rabbit girl earlier question seems to just flew by her ears, earning a slight grunt from the questioner.</p><p>The human girl in question just tilt her head, purple eyes slightly widening and her eyebrows lifted up. "Pardon?" She said with a slightly confused tone. Both her hand now was holding the cup of tea which was served by the house owner... or to be precise, the castle owner.</p><p>"Don't give me that peko!" The rabbit girl retorted with a slightly high-pitched, frustrated tone.</p><p>"Not after I just found you unconscious near the castle wall!" She remembered when she was doing her secret weekly routine that night. After successfully sneaking across the castle patrol, she clenched her hand in triumph and proceed to take a few step away from the castle. Hoping that no one would find out her absence in the castle, she then traveled the small stone path,only to be surprised by a figure of a purple-haired woman, unconscious at the middle of the road. She is lucky that no carriages or people was passing through at that time.</p><p>At first, she thought of just leaving her by, but decided against it in the last second.</p><p>"What is your name peko?"</p><p>The purple-haired girl looks troubled for a moment, looking down at her reflection on the tea she was holding.</p><p>"...nova ...na." The girl mumbled softly.</p><p>"Ha?" Even though the rabbit girl was proud of her sharp hearing, the fact that the other girl basically had mumbled some of her words was not helping at all.</p><p>The purple-haired carefully took a sip from the small cup, warm liquid ran through her dry throat.</p><p>"Moona Hoshinova.. that is my name... I think." She repeated, now with a louder and clearer voice. She placed the teacup down onto the square table which separates her and the other rabbit girl. Her eyes still looking downward as if the teacup is the most interesting thing in the world. "I also don't think I come from this place." she added. </p><p>The last statement earned her a sigh from the other girl "Well of course, after all, you are a human peko. " </p><p>The purple-haired girl sharply bring her head upward, now her purple colored eye meets the other girl's sharp yellow golden colored eye. The motions slightly surpirsed the rabbit girl.</p><p>She then shakes her head "No.., I don't mean it like that." </p><p>"Then what do you mean peko?" The light blue-haired girl raises an eyebrow at the girl remark, now intrigued. </p><p>"What i mean by ‘not from this place’ is as in.. not from this... 'world'?"<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
"Or something like that...?" She added looking unsure.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
After the long silence, the purple-haired girl opened her mouth again "Honestly, i'm not quite sure too..." She continued timidly with a small voice, fumbling with her fingers on her lap, as if retracting her words from earlier.</p><p>The purple-haired girl expected the other party to just get annoyed or laugh at her statement. But outside of her expectation, she is just met with a silence. She looks upward again, noticing that the light blue-haired rabbit girl's eyes still fixated on her. Her gaze as if assessing whether her statement just now was a dumb lie or not.</p><p>"You are not going to doubt my statement just now?" The purple-haired girl, named Hoshinova Moona, asked curiously at the other girl.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure whether you just made that up or there is a few screws loose on your head." The rabbit girl pointed at the side of her head and make circular motion using her index finger </p><p>"After all, I found you unconscious, you know?" She closed one of her eyes and pointed a finger at the other girl. "But my intuition says that you are not lying, so I will believe that" she shrugged, both hand up in the air. "Just so you know, I have a sharp intuition." The purple-haired girl just responded with a nod.</p><p>"Anything else you knew? Like what year it is right now, what seasons, stuff like that." The rabbit girl inquired further.</p><p>The question earned a curious stare from the purple-haired girl. </p><p>Seeing the reaction, the light blue-haired girl's eyes widened as if in disbelief. "Wait don't tell me you don't know at all peko!?" Which the other girl responds with a shake of her head, only fueling the shock.</p><p>"Not even the country name?! History?! Friends?! Family?!" Now she is standing up from her chair, hand firmly on the table, closing the distance between the two, basically half shouting to the girl's face. The purple-haired girl who seems uncomfortable with the close proximity was only responding by shaking her head fervently, indicating that she has no idea what the hell she is asking about.</p><p>The rabbit girl retreated back, sitting on the chair, and groaned. "I can feel a big headache coming peko... ." She sighed, both hands clutching her head. </p><p>The other purple-haired girl can only stare innocently at her. Seeing the girl's innocent stare through the crack of her hands, still clutching her head, the rabbit girl decided to speak up. "You really don't know what kind of dangerous position you are in right now, do you?" She slowly brings down her hand to the table again, now sitting straight, with a serious expression. As expected, she got another shake from her unexpected guest.</p><p>"Guess I have to explain from the very start, or else it would be very confusing peko." She stated, and then started a long explanation which almost took an exhausting 2 hours.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
"So.. basically right now there is a dispute among human and half-humans?" The purple-haired girl started to reconfirm the important things.</p><p>She decided to not bring up other non-important stuff albeit quite interesting story when the rabbit girl goes on a rambling and explained excitedly about how the country managed to save a marvelous number of carrots in their food storage stock and such, or how they managed to steal some of the carrots (money included) without getting caught red-handed, shifting the blames to other not so innocent party. In the last part, she claims that it was done in good cause though.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right peko."</p><p> </p><p>"And because of that, right now the country area is divided into two between human reign area and half-humans reign area?" </p><p> </p><p>"That's true peko."</p><p> </p><p>"And right now I'm at the half-human territory?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes peko."</p><p> </p><p>The purple-haired girl then placed a hand on her chin, with the same flat expression still plastered on her face. "...Then I guess I better go now."</p><p>The rabbit girl's eyes widened, and both her brows furrowed. "Haaaa?! Bakatare!! Don't you understand what I explained just now?!" The rabbit girl exclaimed in disbelief, not believing how unbelievably stupid her unexpected guest is.</p><p>The purple girl put both her hands up in defense "I-i mean it would be dangerous for you too if I stayed here too long." She explained more thoroughly this time. "Who knows what kind of wrath will come up to some half-human seen interacting with human.. or something like that." She voiced her concern.</p><p>Now the rabbit girl doesn't know whether the girl is just stupid or unbelievably kind.</p><p>"So maybe I can just find some other place to stay like an Inn?"</p><p>No, scratch that. The girl is just pure naive and stupid, the rabbit girl reaffirmed silently in her head, nodding. </p><p>"How would you even go out with that appearance?" She pointed to the girl's head, indicating her lack of non-human features.

</p><p>"...." The girl just looks down onto her lap. Of course, no answer. Even though it's hard to deny that her unexpected guest naivety was cute, that kind of attitude could put herself in a dangerous situation someday.</p><p><i>"Maybe I should just let her be?"</i> The rabbit girl thought silently, assessing the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>It's not like she will get any benefit from keeping her around. </p><p> </p><p>Moreover, if she just leaves and never bothers her again it just means one less headache for her. </p><p> </p><p>There is no merit. at. all.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She then sighed, closing her eyes and massaging her temple as if to ease the oncoming headache. Ah, she can imagine how troublesome it would be. Finally, after a moment, she began to open her mouth again, looking straight at the purple-haired girl.</p><p>"I will help you peko." The rabbit girl said. Her and her kindness be damned.</p><p>Hearing her exclamation, the girl perks up. </p><p><i>"Cute..."</i> She thought shortly before slapping herself back to reality. Silently scolding herself for thinking thought like that to someone she just met a few hours ago. </p><p>"Reall-- "Pekora put one hand up, stopping the purple-haired girl called Hoshinova Moona just before she was going to finish her sentence.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"Don't get too happy first peko." She then put both her hand together as if planning something.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"In return, i want you to help me with something." She smirked mischievously, yellow golden eyes radiating a dangerous glint in them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Small Shrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hearing the content of the rabbit girl offer, Moona decided to agree to her set of conditions.</p><p>“Glad to be working with you peko,” the girl then offers her open palm out, “Sorry for not telling you my name earlier, I’m Usada Pekora.” she added, hand still dangling in the air waiting for the other girl to accept it. To her frustration, the purple-haired girl just looked at it silently. <i>“Oh yeah, this girl really didn’t know anything.”</i> She remembered.</p><p>Pekora then forcefully took Moona right arm.</p><p>“This is called a ‘handshake’ peko,” she clasped moona arm tightly between her fingers “It is a thing you do when you agreed on something.” she added in the end. The other girl then muttered a small “Ohh…” staring wonderously at the new gesture she just learned. Pekora releases her grip.</p><p>“Hey, i don’t mind you just sitting here for the time being,”</p><p>“But i think you need to change your clothes, ” pekora said looking at the girl white coat which had smudges and traces of dirt all over them “And take a bath peko.” she then moved her gaze upward to her purple hair which was a mess. Won’t deny that she still look gorgeous though.</p><p>The purple haired girl then proceed to look at her own clothes. True to what the rabbit girl had said, its condition was quite dirty. She can also feels some grains of sand sticking onto her hair, which really was not a pleasant feeling.</p><p>“You can use the bathroom in my room, “ the rabbit girl pointed at the small white wooden door in the corner of her room “And feel free to use the washing machine, in the meanwhile i will get you a change of clothes.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, i will take up on your offer.” The purple haired girl nodded and proceed to get up from her chair and walks toward the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait peko, “</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She stopped in her track.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how to use a washing machine?”</p><p> </p><p>.............</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Thus, Pekora guided her on how to operate the machine properly, in hope there won’t be any casualities. Either her unexpected guest or the poor washing machine itself.</p><p>Finished teaching her the basic bathroom stuff, she leaves the bathroom and wait for a while.</p><p>After hearing the steady sound of water running, she was convinced that there were no more problem. She then leaves her bedroom, searching for a change of clothes for the now bathing girl.</p><p>A while later, the girl had finished her bath, now wearing new clothes prepared by the rabbit girl. A white long sleeve with mesh of purple and blue dark diagonal streak across it. There were small golden dots on it, making it resembles a night sky. For the pants, she just go with a simple short light gray training pants.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a bad choice if I may say peko." She nodded affirmatively to herself, praising at her own choice of clothes.</p><p>"Now what should we do?" Moona said. Of course she still remembered their deals.</p><p>"Sleep." Pekora, who is already in her blue bunny patterned pajama said. Now she were crawling to her big white colored bed.</p><p>"Huh? Are we not gonna go outside or something?" Moona just stood there dumbfounded.</p><p>"No, " Pekora began tidying the bedsheets which was a little crumpled "It's already late, and you also need some rest, " After it looks tidy enough she began placing the pillow to it's rightful place "Considering you just fall unconscious, it's better if you take a rest first peko." She then yawned, rubbing her eyes slowly.</p><p>"You can sleep here" Pekora tapped to the bed.</p><p>"Where will you sleep Usada-san?"</p><p>"I will just sleep at that sofa right there." Pekora pointed to a big black sofa near the blue colored wall. "Also, stop calling me 'Usada-san', '' She glanced at the girl. "Just 'Pekora' is okay."</p><p>"Okay Pekora, then I will take the sofa." As if moving at lightning speed, now she was already laying down on the sofa, closing her eye. Not giving the other girl a chance to deny her choice.</p><p>Pekora, knowing that protesting to the girl would be futile, just exhaled a soft sigh. She then grabbed a spare blanket and draped it to the now surprisingly already sleeping girl.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun had already risen above the horizon. The two girl had already prepared for their small adventure. Moona wearing the same clothes like yesterday, except now with a black hat covering her head.</p><p>“Don’t let that hat drop off, okay peko?”</p><p>“Alright.” She fixed the hat on her head securely, ensuring that it wont easily get blown off either by wind or other unexpected movement.</p><p>Pekora opened the door of her bedroom a little, peeking to check if there were any guard or maid patrolling down the hallway. Convinced that the coast was clear, she stepped outside, gesturing Moona to follow behind her.</p><p>Some minutes later after some close encounter with the guards, and Pekora having to yank Moona which always seem to position herself in visible spot, they finally arrived near the wooden gate. Two guards were standing on the side, pose straight, a spear on their left hand. Both two girl were now crouching low behind some tree, just big enough to hide themself from the eye of the watchful guard.</p><p>“Now what do we do? it doesn’t seem to be an easy task to get those two guard away.” Moona ask in low voice, careful to not make any sound which can alarm the guard.</p><p>“Don’t worry, i already have a plan, peko.” Smirking, Pekora reached to the left pocket on her white-blue coat. Now in her gloved hand were a red cylinder thing, with a white colored fuse on its end. A dynamite.</p><p>Moona just stared at the weird object, but somehow her intuition told her that object is a dangerous one. Meanwhile, Pekora just gave her a ‘just watch’, lighting the fuse and aiming to throw it upward. Her plan was to throw it super high, bypassing the high castle wall. Hoping it’s loud noise will make the guard leave their post to check on the source.</p><p>With a condifent, big stance, Pekora launched the object high to the sky with her right hand. But alas, the dynamite bounced off the wall, her aim apparently not high enough, just a little more and it would have reached the other side.</p><p>“Close your ear!” Pekora hurriedly ordered the girl, whom immediately followed.</p><p>A loud explosion noises echoed throughout the castle, startling both gate guard. The guard now alarmed, hurriedly dashed to the source. Of course, such loud sounds won’t only alarm the two guard… but also the entire castle residents. Which is not a good situation.</p><p>“Make a run for it peko!”</p><p>Both girl then run as fast as they can, passing by the two guard backs. To their expectation, the guard were sharp, they noticed and began calling onto the rabbit princess, begging them to stop running. Pekora grabbed another dynamite from her pocket, throwing it behind, all while not stopping their sprint.</p><p>The dynamite dropped just in front of the two chasing guard, shocked, both recoiled and jumped to the opposite side. Not long after, loud explosion sound can be heard.</p><p>Meanwhile, both girl were still running. The rabbit girl were laughing maniacally all the way, high pitched sound echoing around the forest “HA↗HA↘HA↗HA↘HA↗, that’s why you shouldn't get in my way peko!"</p><p>"But doesnt it mean the plan failed?" Moona commented, giving her a side glance. "I mean, you just made a gaping hole at your own castle, on top of being seen you also knocked out some guard." At this Pekora visibly flinched. It is true that her original plan was to leave without getting seen at all.</p><p>"Well, there is no other way!" Pekora shouted while running, gasping for air. There is no point in talking about it anymore, it's useless crying over spilt milk. All she had to do was brace herself when she come back home later. Yup that's all, her mom definitely will hear her reason. She hope.</p><p>As both their energy depleted, lung begging for air, they began to slow down into a walking pace. Calming down their increased heartbeats. The shorter girl walking a few step ahead of Moona, guiding her through the dense forest. Not long after they were met with a small path, no stones or paving, just a man made soily path.</p><p>“Is it still far?” Moona asked, already feeling a little tired from all the chasing plus her rabbit companion crazy antic. The road being steep enough that you feel like going up a stair also wasn’t helping at all.</p><p>“Just a little-.. haa..” Pekora said, gasping for big air at the middle of her sentence, her legs trembling as she take each step. Seems like she was faring worse than Moona in this regard. They continue passing through some torii gate, going higher and higher.</p><p>Few minutes after, they finally reached their destination, greeted with a a big torii gate, two traditional japanese lamp on its side. Further in were some rundown building. It was kinda out of place considering the unhabited forest enclosing around it.</p><p>Without hesitaiton Pekora stepped forward, passing the big wooden torii gate, going closer to the bulilding. Moona followed suit. Looking around the place,there were a wooden plaques close to the side with a few placard hanged on it. In the middle space were an offering box and some kind of bell hanging. Closing around the small place were a traditional japanese building.</p><p>Moona followed pekora, climbing up a few stairs to the building behind it. Squeaky sound can be heard coming from the wooden floor as both girl stepped across it, indication of it's old age. She stopped in front of one of the sliding door, it’s original white color were a little muddy, making it color looks like a cream one instead.</p><p>“Ponkotsu miko~” Pekora call out loud as she open the sliding door. Inside the room were a small square short-legged table and some cushion to sit on. On top of it were a bowl filled with rice crackers and some glass of tea.</p><p>“That is weird, she is usually lazying around here.” Shortly after Pekora said that, sound of footsteps could be heard, one with a steady calm rythm, and the other were ridiculously loud as if someone was running across the wooden floor. As Pekora closed the door and looked to her left, she was met with a brown eyes, way too close to her liking. Wait, why is it almost a head higher than her?</p><p>Suddenly her clothes was pulled by Moona from behind with a jerk. The other person missed their target, hand only catching air as she landed safely on the floor.</p><p>“Ehh no fun, why are you avoiding my hug?”” The girl whined, eyes looking innocently, her dog tail wagging side to side.</p><p>Now released from Moona grip, Pekora approach the girl with fist tightened “Of course peko! i would die from that kind of extreme hug!” She pointed the obvious toward the brown haired girl who just laughed, her laugh was full of energetic energy with a hint of warmness and amusement to it.</p><p>“Koro-san stop teasing our guest~” The owner of the voice were the girl behind her, she had a light purple colored hair and on top of it were a pair of fluffy cat ear. She softly smacked her energetic friend head, earning a small yelp and apologetic sorry from the latter.</p><p>The cat girl then looked toward the two guest, familiar with the rabbit girl but not the other one</p><p>“It has been some time since your last visit here.” She stated, one hand in front of her friend, prohibiting her from jumping and hugging the rabbit girl to death, or atleast close to it.</p><p>Pekora scratched her head “I have some business with the shrine maiden here.” At this answer, the other girl dog ears perked up, her mouth curved into a playful smirk plastered across her face “Pekora what kind of trouble are you getting into now?” She said, deciding to poke a fun at her long time friend. Pekora pursed her lips, replying just with a groan and small “Oh shut up peko.” Looking at both girl little banter, the catgirl can’t help but smile at the nostalgic scenery.</p><p>“If you were looking for Miko, she was going out to take care of something a few hours ago. She might be coming back in a little while.” The cat girl stated calmly.</p><p>“How unusual for that lazy shrine maiden.” Pekora said jokingly, though she actually knew that the shrine maiden were a hard-worker at heart. It is just that she will never ever admit it openly, under normal circumstances.</p><p>“By the way, “ Her eyes shifted toward the long purple haired girl beside Pekora. But before she finishes her sentence, in her carelessness, the dog girl stepped forward, slipping from her arm. "Who is this human girl?" The dog girl cut off her friend, already sniffing the girl in question. Moona reacted by pulling her cap downward, trying to avoid the sharp gaze directed at her.</p><p>Pekora realized she hasn't introduced the girl to them yet. "Long story short, she is a human girl i happened to find unconscious. Her name is Moona Hoshinova." She explained flatly. The dog girl eyes sparkle in curiosity, looking all over the human girl. "Ohhh it is my first time seeing real human up close other than Miko-chi!"</p><p>Moona give a small smile toward both girl. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Moona, that is Inugami Korone, and the cat girl over there is Nekomata Okayu" Pekora introduced her to both the cat and dog girl. Moona just nodded nervously, avoiding Korone who keeps pacing back and forth near her, staring curiously. Meanwhile Okayu just give a small affirmation.</p><p>Looking at the brown haired girl, Pekora decided to put herself between the two, giving Moona space to calm herself and also trying to stop the dog girl from her too energetic antics. "She also has amnesia." She added in the end. This earned a little surprise from the two, though Korone was more surprised.</p><p>"Do you know how many fingers this is?" Korone put up two finger in front of the girl face. Moona looked at it. "Two."</p><p>Pekora put a hand on her forehead, facepalming. "Koro-san, that's a test for bad vision." Okayu softly pointed out which the dog girl responded with new found realization.</p><p>They all continued their banter, mostly Korone bugging Pekora and curiously asking Moona about various things. Okayu having to put the dog girl on hold, calming her down from time to time.</p><p>After some time passed, a lone figure with pink hair can be seen entering the shrine perimeter, with a pink roundish cat by her side.</p><p>"Oh that's Miko and Kintoki." Okayu pointed out, finger directed at the shrine gate. "Miko-chi came back!" Without missing a single beat, Korone dashed toward the pink haired girl, planning to give her a flying hug just like how she greeted the rabbit girl earlier.</p><p>Pekora and Moona turned their body backward, seeing that korone succesfully hugged the girl, but both almost topple onto the ground in process. "You sure have an interesting friend." Moona said, smiling toward the rabbit girl. Pekora just shook her head. "She keeps doing dangerous thing peko."</p><p>The dog girl enthusiastically say something to the shrine maiden. The shrine maiden girl eyes widened, her head jerk upward, staring at the familiar figure far across her. Her fingers trembled a little, woven-bag with various grocery almost slipping out from her grip.</p><p>She can feel her breath stuck in her throat as she called out the so familiar name.</p><p>"Pekora…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Ponkotsu miko, as in useless shrine maiden, taken from their original song.<br/>*Kintoki is that pink cat shikigami Miko have with her.<br/>*Torii is that red big pillar gate japanese shrine usually have</p><p>Somehow i ended up writing more words than i originally thought</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>